1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a time sequence circuit for a power supply unit.
2. Description of Related Art
During a power-on operation of a computer, a motherboard of the computer may change a power-on signal PS_ON from a high-voltage level to a low-voltage level. When a power supply unit receives the low-voltage level power-on signal PS_ON, the power supply unit simultaneously outputs different voltages, such as 3V3, 5V_SYS, 5V_STBY, and 12V_SYS voltages. When all the different voltages are being outputted, the power supply unit outputs a high-voltage level power good signal after 100-500 milliseconds, and then the computer can start up. However, a user may have different types of power supply units, of which the sequencing of the power supply unit is unsuitable for the motherboard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.